REWRITE Sister of a God
by smokeyuchiha
Summary: This is the Rr-write of Kiara Yagami sister of a god. It follows the Manga so that I can add more Mello in the Mafia, and Kiara there too ;) Possibly more Romance too. Romance/Humor/Adventure. Rated T for colourful language. MelloxOC
1. Prolodge

**This is the re-write version of my story Kiara Yagami Sister of God, it mainly follows the manga line after L's death. I thought about re-writing it because I wanted Mello and Kiara to meet whilst he is being an ass in the Mafia :D And I did it as a separate story just to see what you all think. So I hope that Kiara is less Mary sue for those people who said she was. And no I'm not getting rid of her powers or wacky personality…just like how she was on both sides and easily told people about her abilities :3 Haha and yes Kiara will meet the Mafia…god help them all. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, like should I just continue the other one or keep going with this one. The next chapter is already written so I will post it up in a day or two :3 again please tell me what you think.**

**Oh and beware of language, don't own death note…you know how it works. **

**Re-write: Kiara Yagami, sister of a god: Prologue **

The girl's dark brown eyes glared boredly out the small window of the plane which was heading for Japan. She'd been staying in England for a while with her grandparents to mentally heal after witnessing her only friend's death…

"I forgot how much I hated planes…I don't get them, being all flying and everything."

She played with her rather long light brown locks of hair. She really did like her hair; she finally got it long after all those years. No, she wasn't one of those girly girls that were up their own ass and stuff but she did admire her hair; to her it was the only pretty thing about her. She was indeed pretty…if she kept her facial features calm that is. But it wasn't in her nature to do so. Her personality was too bizarre to make her look like a beauty god. She never did get how her older brother did it, hell even Sayu, her older sister by two years, could do it.

'_Kira is changing the world for the best. We should respect his wishes and help to build a peaceful world…'_

'God shut up you whiny little shit…' She thought grumpily as she glanced at the man besides her watching some shitty kira thing on his phone. 'I'm so sick of hearings how great Kira is and how shit he is. I just want this to hurry up, I don't care who wins or not I'm just so sick of it. Kira this, L that, utopia here and a big fat hen there….haha hen.'

The happiest moment to her was when the flight attendant announced that we would be landing in 5 minutes. Still it was the longest 5 minutes of her life.

'_Kira is a murderer! We should be worrying about our children's future here!'_

'Fuck the children; all they do is cry and whine. Just like Light, hehe…hey, shouldn't he have his phone off?'

When the plane had landed, and they were told it was safe to get off, the 18 year old barged her way out, feeling slightly sick from the flight. She hated being in planes, they were too in closed.

'_We are thinking about their future! Do you want them to grow up in a world full of wars and murder? If we support kira then we will be making a peaceful world for them!'_

'Fuck, I can't ever escape it can I?!' She growled underneath her breath at a group people crowding around a TV in one of the airport shops.

For a delicate looking girl she did have a big mouth on her full of foul language; probably why she wasn't very popular with people; especially the boys. Even if she could take a punch she was still a girl, and no matter what girls say men have more of a built body so she would be powerless against them.

That's why her motto is 'Curse or annoy them to death till the very end.' Well her real motto is 'Live life to the fullest because you never know what could happen.' but meh.

This Yagami was more prone to danger then anyone in her family would ever be. And not because of her colourful language. If anybody ever found out about her little 'ability', which was more like a curse then anything since she couldn't control it, then she would be in big trouble. Though that didn't stop her from trying to use it on her brother from time to time. It wasn't every day when you could see into your brother's memories and then tell your mum and dad about all the bad things he has been up to.

'The ability to look into someone's memories by just looking them in the eye… What good is that…why not have the power to fly or something. Then again I should be lucky I have any supernatural power in the first place, right? No not really, what good is it when I can't even control it. Plus it gives me super bad migraines.'

After another 30 minutes of going through the airport and the security checks she finally made it outside. She stopped and put her luggage down as she looked over at her home town; Tokyo. After a few seconds she smiled widely as she dramatically pointed her finger at the sky. Everyone around gave the girl strange glances.

"Get ready Tokyo, because Kiara Yagami has returned!" She cried with enthusiasm.

"….."

"…."

"Did you need a lift or what?" The man in the Taxi asked impatiently.

Kiara blinked with slight irritated since he had ruined the dramaticness but shrugged it off and bowed in apology before quickly picking up her suit case and hopping in the taxi.


	2. The adventures begining

**Thanks to '1Elizabeth' and 'babydoll is your master' for the favourites :D And another thanks to 'Babydoll is your master for the follow' :3**

**Re-write: Kiara Yagami, Sister of a god: The Adventure's beginning**

"Bye, sorry about that!" Kiara nervously called out to the taxi driver as he drove off into the distance. It wasn't her fault that she didn't have much money. she was poor dammit! Luckily she managed to find enough by looking through all her pockets.

Once he was completely out of sight she flipped him off and walked up to the house door. She was grumpy and tired from her plane ride and just wanted to go to bed, but she was too excited to see her family again. It had been around five years after all.

Out of habit she instantly went for the handle without knocking. Surprisingly it was unlocked so she just let herself in. She really did hope she had the right address otherwise this would be a very awkward situation.

Luckily she heard the familiar voice of her brother, Light, so she knew she was in the right place.

"Ha-Ha good one, Sayu."

It felt strange hearing his voice, it sounded so mature….but when didn't it. Kiara stopped in the hallway and rested her back on the wall. She would just listen for now.

"She's more of an adult than Matsu." A rather high girly voice laughed.

'Mum did say that Light had a girlfriend, could that be her then? What was her name, um Lisa? No…no I think it was Kisa…Arame? Ah yes Misa Amane that was it.'

"But Light, you're as wonderful as when I first met you."

'I'm so teasing him about that later hehe.'

"You have a career now, Light. When are you going to think about marriage?" Was that…Sayu! Now there's a mature voice, damn I think I'm the only one who hasn't changed. Oh well.

"Yeah but I doubt Kiara would be too happy about that." Huh what's Light on about? How ironic though that he brought me up.

Sayu laughed, "I can't imagine her in a dress anyway. Plus I think Kiara would want you to get married, and then she wouldn't have to put up with you."

"No way, she may never admit it but she knows she loves me." No way in hell bro.

"Huh?!" An angry voice cried, "Who loves you? Light why haven't you told me about her, huh?!"

"Um Misa-Misa maybe you should calm down." Now there's an unfamiliar voice.

"NO! Who is this girl Light?!" Wow…over protective much…

"Calm down Misa. Kiara is my younger sister, though I don't think I've told you about her before…" What a dick, how could he not mention me? Oh I'm so punching him in the face!

"Huh, Chief you have another daughter…wait no I remember you saying something about her once…"

"Yes I have a few times. She's been at Sachiko's parent's house for about 5 or more years now."

"Wow that long…but why?"

"It's a long story."

Sayu laughed, "But don't worry about it, she should be here soon. I just checked facebook and one of my friends posted 'there was some idiot at the airport yelling how 'Tokyo better get ready because Kiara Yagami's back', Related to you Sayu by any chance?' haha."

"You serious? Well I better get going before she comes; I'd like to avoid a headache if I can." OH THAT'S IT!

Kiara pushed herself of the wall and stormed into the room and up to Light, "Screw you dammit! Do you know how much my head fucking hurts?! I fucking hate planes and airports! You should be lucky I came back!"

That was the first time she had ever saw her brother freak out in a long time. It was quite funny really how he jumped off the couch and faced her with wide eyes.

Kiara grinned with triumph, "I'm back bitches!"

Everyone just stared in shock at the sudden entrance the girl had made. Sayu was the first to get out of her shock as she screamed and ran towards the now shocked Kiara before pulling her in to the tightest death hug the world has ever seen.

"Kiara! It's really you, it's really you! I've missed you so much! Oh gosh it's good to hear your voice again! And look at you, you're all grown up! Oh…oh Kiara say something!" Sayu blinked when she got no response except a chocking like noise, "Um Kiara?"

"C-Can'…t…..b….breath."

Sayu gasped as she quickly released her younger sister who began trying to get her breath back. Sayu looked at Kiara in panic, worried that she had done some serious damage.

"Oh…um…I'm so sorry Kiara! I didn't mean to!" Said girl just waved her hand, signalling that she was ok.

After catching her breath she was once again attacked by the wild beast known as family. This time it was her mother, Sachiko.

"Oh my baby is back, oh thank goodness! I was so worried about you! Are you ok now? Are you better now? Oh I love you so much…..Kiara?" Her mother asked at how pale and dead like her daughter looked.

"I think you smothered her too much." Mr Yagami chuckled to himself.

"Yeah mum, you should know by now that Kiara isn't capable of handling love or affection." Light said with a mock serious expression as he took a sip of his tea.

Misa and Matsuda looked at Light in shock, having never seen this side of him before. Instantly coming out of her dead like state Kiara glared at her elder brother, "Hey screw you-"

"Kiara, language." Her mother's scolding was ignored.

"-You're just jealous because now that I'm back your not second favourite child anymore and you have been demoted to the third favourite." Kiara smirked in victory at Light's glare.

"Mother, please remind Kiara that to even be classed as a child they have to be human…"

"HEY!"

"Come on now, both of you." Sachiko scolded, yet she chuckled at her two children. Even after all these years there relationship hadn't changed one bit.

"Oh hi there." Kiara blinked as she turned to the black haired man who had a goofy smile on his face, "My name is Matsuda. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, you too Matsuda…you work with my father right? I swear he has mentioned you before." Kiara responded.

"Oh he has? Really!" The man asked with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Yep, the unpredictable idiot, right?" Kiara raised an eyebrow as Matsuda's head hit the desk in a depressed like way.

Everyone chuckled at the scene, even though Kiara was confused as fuck. None the less she turned to the now calmed blonde girl, "So what was this about marriage? Because if you ask me it's a good idea…even if I don't know you that well."

"Oh, you've said it!" Misa cheered happily but Light didn't seem too happy with the idea…Haha good. "But, Kiara, Light's too nice for that. He doesn't want my career as an actress derailed by rumours about my love life, just as I'm about to go global."

"You two seem like a….great couple." Kiara struggled to say after Misa's comment. God Light should be lucky to get such a cute girl, might as well stick with her, right?

"Though Misa wouldn't mind retiring any time if it meant getting married?"…she refers to herself in third person…that's…cute…ah who am I kidding it's pretty weird.

Sachiko sweat dropped at Misa, "S-So Misa…I heard you're going to be in a Hollywood movie next…? Good luck."

"Yes! I'll do my best." Misa cheered.

'She sure is bubbly; I would have never thought she would be Light's type. I mean I really thought that Light was, well, gay. Guess he never came out the closet.' Kiara laughed at her own thought.

"Well I have a paper due tomorrow so…enjoy your stay Misa, Matsuda. Oh wait Kiara!" Sayu quickly added as she rushed over to her younger sister.

"What's up?"

"Did you want to come out with me tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"Just out. I thought it might be a good way for you to look around Tokyo since you haven't been here for a while and I know you get lost easily."

"Yeah sure." Kiara agreed, ignoring her last comment.

"Alright well meet me at my college at 3:00 pm, that's when I finish. See you guys later." Sayu said her farewells and exited the room.

'That does sound good…if you would have told me what college you were in…I'm gonna get lost.'

Matsuda leaned over the couch like a lost puppy dog once Sayu had left. Kiara carefully eyed him, just in case he was secretly a paedophile or something.

"She really has grown up…I wonder if she has a boyfriend yet …?" Ha like hell dad would allow that.

"Of course she doesn't!" Dad said sternly causing Matsuda to give him a 'whoa…protective' look.

PI PI PI

"A phone?" Kiara said out loud as she watched her father take out his mobile from his pocket.

"Yes Aizawa?" He asked into the phone. "….Kidnapped?!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. Kiara wondered who had been abducted, but didn't say anything for the time being. Mr Yagami turned slightly to talk into the phone without anyone hearing him; it caused Kiara to growl in annoyance. He suddenly grabbed his coat and began running out the door.

"Matsuda, Light, come with me!" He instructed.

Before Kiara could usher a world they had already ran out the door. Misa and Sachiko had the same expression as the youngest Yagami as they stared at the door everyone had just run though.

"That was…sudden." Kiara commented.

Sachiko nodded, "Well it must have been urgent, since he did say something about a kidnapping."

"Oh I hope Light is going to be ok?" Misa said to herself.

"Meh." Kiara shrugged as she sat down on the couch that her father had been on.

Misa looked over at her in thought, "Hey, Kiara? What's your relationship with Light? I mean it's so different to his and Sayu's sibling one. I mean the two of you act like you hate each other…"

Kiara chuckled, "No, we love each other. Are relationship is just different to his other relationships with people. It's a thing called sibling banter."

"Sibling banter? Oh I get it so it's like sibling rivalry!"

Kiara sighed, "Not even close."

"Huh?" Misa asked with confusion.

"We argue a lot but never to harm each other, it's like are way of talking to one another." She laughed at how that sounded, "We are really close; we told each other anything and everything. If I was being picked on Light was always there, haha he used to be a violent child but by the time he was in year 8 he preferred talking about the problem then using his fists."

Misa stared in awe, "Wow really, awe that just makes him sound cuter! If that's possible anyway."

"So how did you and Light get together?"

"It was love a first sight! After that he just wouldn't let me go! "

"Um…right." Hard to believe.

"Oh Kiara did you know that Light is working on the Kira case?" Sachiko explained.

Kiara looked at her in shock, "What really? Shit…"

Misa looked at her with a slight look of confusion, "So, Kiara, what is your opinion on kira?"

'Wow all these questions and facts being thrown around.' Kiara thought to herself with a mental chuckle.

"Honest or lie?"

"Honest."

"Boring."

"Huh?!" Both Misa and Sachiko yelled in surprise.

"Yeah I've gotten bored of him. At first I thought it was pretty cool that someone could do that, you know kill from a distance, but now it's just gotten lame."

Misa blinked, "I've never heard that one before."

"Meh,"

'_Kiara!' _

Kiara yelped at the voice that came from…her head. She felt a familiar feeling in her eyes and quickly covered them with her hands. This earned her a strange and worried look from the blonde model. She bit her lip trying to suppress the feeling, she couldn't handle anyone's memories yet, her head was still trying to get rid of the one from last year when she accidentally looked into her grandmothers pasted.

'_You fool! Do not let your guard down. You cannot trust her!'_

'Y-You again! Who are you?! Leave me alone you bitch!' Kiara thought sourly. All through her life she had been hearing this faint voice in side her head but now it had become clearer…and more talkative.

"Um Kiara?" Misa asked cautiously.

Hearing Misa's panicked voice Sachiko looked over at her daughter and quickly gasped. She ran towards her daughter to give her some support since that was the only thing they were ever able to do in this situation.

"Misa, darling, please no matter what you do don't look into her eyes." Sachiko warned the shocked Misa.

"Um…right!" Misa responded unsurely as she shut her eyes tightly.

With a small cry of pain Kiara's head shot up, her eyes now a pinkish purple colour…it looked almost like mist, but that was only to lure people in so that the user could see into the memories.

"Shhh it's ok, calm down hunny." Sachiko ushered as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

Her eyes went dull for a moment before turning back to a dark brown. She blinked her tired looking eyes as she slowly pushed her mother away signalling she was ok.

"Sorry." Kiara mumbled.

"Oh hunny don't apologise, I know you can't help it."

Kiara looked over at Misa and gave her the 'WTF' look. Said girl had her knees tucked into her chest and both hands covering her face. It looked like she was ducking for cover in the war as someone just threw a grenade.

"Uh Misa, you can look now."

Misa slowly moved her hands away from her eyes and looked at the two Yagami's with caution, "What just…um…happened?"

Sachiko looked at Misa in a pleading way, "Misa you cannot tell anyone about this, do you understand?"

Misa nodded, "I won't, I promise."

Kiara looked at her mother and they both sighed in sync. This was going to be a long day.

And it was indeed. Trying to explain things to Misa was difficult for the two Yagami's but eventually Misa got it and Kiara was able to unpack. She smiled when she saw her room…well more her bed really. Ah the sweet bed.

"Finally I get to just relax…as long as no one else finds out about my eyes then I'm fine. Haha maybe I could catch kira, it would be easy, all I have to do is look into every suspect's eyes. But I can't control it so that won't happen." Kiara frowned, "It's best this way, I hate people relying on me and I hate relying on people…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you…I'm the worst friend ever."

Kiara shook it off; she didn't want to be in a depressed mood. She would get over it eventually even if it has been five years. Anyway she was tired from her plane ride so she decided that she would go to bed early.

"_Kiara you idiot!"_

_Kiara yelped as she looked around in a panic only to find that she was in darkness. She recognised the voice as the one in her head…ok now that sounded weird even to her._

"_What? Why am I an idiot?! Who are you?" Kiara demanded. _

_Meow._

"_Huh?" Kiara turned around only to see more darkness. Having this strange urge to look down from watching all those movies and TV shows she found a snow white coloured cat. It might have been labelled as cute if it didn't have those blood red eyed._

"_A cat?" She whispered to herself. _

"_You have to be more careful!" That cat said? Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, whoa, whoa…what?!_

"_Did you just…"_

"_Yes! I did! Now listen you fool, the elders haven't wasted all their precious time just for you to go off carelessly and do nothing!"_

_Kiara just stared at the cat with a blank expression, "What are you on about cat?"_

_The cat laughed, yes laughed, to itself…I think it was a she…so, she laughed to herself, "Now I realise why they made me get those two boys, you're two stupid to do this on your own!"_

_Kiara just kept her blank stare as the snow white cat continued her rant. _

"_Look, Kiara, you cannot just give up so easily! You have to find the red! Your world is at stake…no our world is at stake! You got me?! You must destroy the red!" As the cat calmed down she noticed the look on the girls face, "What?"_

"_So…you can talk?"_

_The cat screamed in annoyance which caused Kiara to laugh. Said cat hissed at the girl, "Did you even listen?!"_

"_Well how can I listen when you start saying things that don't make sense…oh my god I can't believe I'm talking to a cat…yeah this has got to be a dream." Kiara nodded to herself._

"_Yes this is a dream. But this is the only way I could contact you."_

"…_Sorry but why are you a cat?"_

"_Look that doesn't matter right now-"_

"_Well I think it does."_

"_ARHH! Shut it! Look just go find Near ok, then I can help you through this."_

_Kiara sighed to herself. If this was just some crazy dream and she listened to this crazy cat she would look even more insane then she already was. _

_The cat hissed, "This isn't some silly dream dammit!"_

"_See only things in my dreams would hear what I'm saying in my head."_

"_This isn't a dream this is the only way I can-"_

"_You know I had this dream once where I turned into a starburst."_**(True story haha)**

"_Dammit are you- Seriously?"_

_Kiara nodded her head, "Strange dream, something about Naruto with a bit of Bleach…strange since I haven't watched Bleach for a long time…Yeah anyway Naruto and I were running away from Ichigo and Sasuke and we turned into starbursts… I was a red one and Naruto was a yellow one..."_

_The cat was about to respond until it hissed in irritation, "We're getting of track! Look just find Near for me PLEASE!"_

"_How? I don't know who he is or what he looks like!" Kiara argued. _

_The cat sighed, "Fine, his real name is Nate River but he goes by Near or N. This is what he looks like." _

_Kiara blinked at the misty figure sitting just away from them. A strange looking one he was, with pale white skin and hair to match. His eyes were as dark as the place she was in, yet it had a light blue kind of shade. Also…_

"_Why is he wearing pyjamas?"_

"…_They are not…*sigh* never mind, it's pointless to try arguing with you."_

"_I don't want to find him."_

"_Well you have too!"_

"_I don't even get what's going on!"_

"_Look, just go find him and try to avoid Mello, not that he is your enemy but he can go to extremes with things."_

_Kiara stopped her attempts of kicking the mist like boy since it was pointless to do so, "Alright you're not making sense because this is a dream of mine. Yeah that's why there are all these crazy names being thrown around like Mello, who calls there child Mello."_

"_Oh my god you are the most frustrating saviour I have ever heard of. All the others tell me how great there humans were…I'm stuck with the one with an IQ below -100." The cat sighed before walking up to Kiara who was ranting on about nonsense._

"_Hey what are you-OUCH!" Kiara cried as the snow white cat's claw scratched deep into her arm. _

"_There you are. This will prove that this wasn't just some dream."_

"_That really hurt…wait you're not suppose to feel pain in dreams…"_

"_Farewell, I will speak with you soon." Kiara suddenly felt like she was being pulled backwards as the white cat began getting farther away from sight._

"_Wait, random cat in my dream, what do I call you?!" Kiara called out._

_The cat ignored that first comment and gave a cat like smile…no duh… "Call me…Angel." The cat laughed at the irony even though Kiara didn't get it at all. _

Kiara sat up from her bed in one smooth motion. She put her hand on her chest and felt her heart beat racing. Kiara took a few deep breaths as she tried pushing that strange dream to the back of her head. She yawned and looked out the window to see that it was already morning…wow she slept long.

Just as she was about to get out the bed a flash of red in the corner of her eye sparked her interest. She realised it was coming from her arm and when she looked down she screamed, and I don't mean a little yelp I mean full on screamed.

"Kiara hunny? Are you ok? Is everything alright?!" Sachiko asked in a panic after hearing her youngest child screaming.

Kiara bit her lip to try calm down before answering, "Y-Yeah mum, sorry I, um, just found out that Justin Beaver was a guy and I yelled in shock." **(Nothing against Justin fans or even him… I actually don't mind him…just thought it sounded funny. It was either him or Paris Hilton haha) **

She heard her mother chuckle from the other side of her door, "Don't be so mean Kiara…and its Beiber not Beaver."

"Right mum." Kiara answered before looking up at the ceiling and whispering, "Sorry Beiber, it couldn't be helped."

What she had saw on her arm, without her realising it, would be the start of her adventure. Why?

Because on her arm was the same scratch that Angel, the cat from her supposed dream, had done.


	3. Kidnapped!

**Thanks to 'The creator of the worlds' for the favourite :3**

**Re-write: Kiara Yagami, Sister of a god: Kidnapped?!**

The time was 2:30pm and Kiara glared at the map in her hands. She turned it five different ways before turning and walking in a totally random direction. A minute later she was once again glaring at the map.

If you hadn't guessed it already, Kiara was lost. She had 30 minutes to get to Sayu's college before 3:00pm. Kiara let out a frustrated yell.

'_Kiara'_

'Not you again…' Kiara awaited the pain in her eyes that usually followed after the creepy voice. When nothing happened Kiara raised an eyebrow.

'What the…? Nothing happened?'

'_No it didn't, seems your getting better at controlling it.'_

'Controlling it? What don't tell me the voice in my head gave me this power- Wait hold on, I recognise that voice…'

"AH ANGEL!" Kiara yelled out loud by accident causing people around her to give her strange and dirty looks.

'_So you finally figured that out.'_

'So the thing that has been haunting me is a cat?'

'_No you fool! I only disguise myself as that around you!'_

'Yep definitely Angel, she's the only one that keeps having random mood changes…'

'_NO I DON'T…Oh dear that sounded unprofessional…'_

'Pfft, you make it seem like it's a job to be inside my head…wow I really need to go to the hospital…'

'_Not that is any of your business…well sort of…ehem but this is my job as the guardian of earth.'_

'…Yeah I definitely need to go to hospital…the voice in my head thinks it's a guardian…'

'_You idiot listen I'm not part of your imagination-' _

'I know your not.'

'_-So stop saying that! - Wait what?'_

Kiara looked down at her now bandaged arm where the scratch mark was once visible, "This mark proves that…I just can't get over this…I still don't get what is going on…"

'_It must be a lot to take in…' _

"Hey before you go into detail could you help me find out where I go?"

'…_um sure.'_

So when Kiara finally got to Sayu's college it was 2:40pm so she jumped up onto the wall fence while she waited. Angel decided to continue what she was going to say.

'_Every story needs its hero.'_

"Every story needs its hero?" Kiara repeated, once again forgetting to speak in her mind. She didn't mind being called crazy though so everything was fine.

'_Exactly, like in the Ninja #08 dimension, that world's hero is Naruto Uzumaki…'_

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, WOAH! What?! Naruto Uzumaki, as in THE Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto?!" Kiara asked in shock, wasn't that just a TV show?

'_Oops…wasn't suppose to say that…oh well the damage is done. Yes there are billions of different dimensions out there, there is Ninja #08 dimension that, as you would put it, the Naruto world.' _

"So…what's Ninja…#03 dimension?" Kiara asked with excitement.

'_Well there hero in that dimension is…Miharu Rokujo…'_

"Nabari! That's the Nabari world!" Kiara explained, "How is that possible?"

'_Everything a person creates, cartoon or not, will become its own dimension. Each of us Angels has a world that we have to look over…about 40 to each dimension.'_

"Wait…you're an angel…?"

'_Ah shit…damn I really suck at this…yes I am an angel…'_

"Cool I guess…" Kiara shrugged coolly.

'_You seem to be taking this quite well- Um Kiara?'_

"N-No, no please continue." Kiara responded trying to sound all professional, but didn't look it with her legs shaking.

'_Haha I think you have had enough for today…but there is one thing I want you to know.'_

'Hm what?' Kiara asked mentally, as she no longer wanting to talk out loud.

'_There was already a hero like figure chosen for the dimension…however something has changed, I don't know if it is a rip in the dimensions or what but now we have to intervene…by adding you into this story…you are this worlds new hero…'_

"Wait what?"

'…'

"Angel?!" Kiara yelled as she hopped of the wall, but no one would answer her. "Dammit!"

"Um Kiara?" Hearing her name she quickly spun around only to see Sayu, "Are you ok?"

"Oh me?" Kiara asked innocently, "Yeah I just…Damn mitts haha you know how annoying they are aha."

Sayu gave her a look that said 'I know you're lying but I'm gonna let it slide' and walked to her younger sisters side, "Well anyway I got out early, I'm just glad you didn't get lost."

Oh the irony, "Haha yeah, me too." Kiara glanced down at her watch and saw that it was only 2:50pm, "So where do you want to go?"

"Let's get something to eat first I'm starved." Sayu suggested.

"Sure, why not." Kiara agreed as she stuffed her hands inside the pockets of her black baggy pants. She also wore a dark blue singlet.

By the time the two Yagami's had gotten to the café it was already 3:20pm. While waiting for their food Sayu told Kiara all about the five year she had missed. How Light got the top score on his entrance exam, to which Kiara huffed and said she could have done way better than 100%, how Misa came to the house to give him a notebook he left and he told everyone they had been dating for awhile.

But what made Kiara's eyes widen was when Sayu told her how their dad smashed a truck into the Sakura TV station to stop a kira video that was airing. Kiara had never been so proud of her father.

"Ok let's go give you a tour around Tokyo!" Sayu cheered as she grabbed her wallet and put some money on the table.

"You know I can pay for my food."

"Kiara you have 5 quid in you bag, quid, that's only useable in England." Sayu laughed at Kiara frustrated huff.

"Alright let's go." Kiara agreed as she followed her sister out the café.

Kiara looked around the streets and was surprised that there was hardly anyone around. Sayu saw her confusion and chuckled.

"It's 4:00 Kiara, most people have gone home from school and work. Plus this area isn't a big tourist place, that's why I like it. It's nice and quiet." Sayu explained as she turned a corner, Kiara quickly following, afraid she would get lost…again.

"Yeah…it's a perfect place for a murder to take place." Sayu hit the smirking Kiara's arm playfully.

"Come on…huh Kiara what's up?" Sayu asked at Kiara as she suddenly realised something.

"Ah shit I let my wallet in the café!" Kiara hit her head with the palm of her hand, "I'm such an idiot…wait that's not possible I'm that awesome I'm a genius…anyway just wait her for a sec."

Sayu blinked as her younger sister sprinted back to the café not to far away from where she was standing. It closed about 4:30pm so Kiara was lucky she remembered she wallet now. Sayu look out her phone while she waited just to play around with it because she was bored…that and she didn't want to look like a loner…

However Sayu saw something in the corner of her…a van to be precise…

Kiara was almost to there but was stopped by an invisible force, "What the…?"

'_Kiara get back to Sayu now!'_

'Angel? What are you my mother, I'm not going to get lost that easily ok. You know you should really have more faith in me.'

'_You idiot! Sayu's in danger!'_ Kiara's eyes widened. _'I thought you cared about her, that's the only reason I'm warning you…'_

Her heart was beating unsteadily as she sprinted back to where she left Sayu. She would normally not panic that much if someone said Sayu was in trouble but when an angel says that she is in danger things change dramatically.

"Sayu?!" Kiara called out as she turned the corner she was sure she turned before.

And that was when she saw Sayu struggle against some really BIG fucking guys as they attempted to get her in the car. A kidnapping? Kiara froze when Sayu looked right into her eyes and the struggling ceased slightly.

'Shit…' Kiara thought when one of the men's eyes also connected with hers.

"No sis run!" Sayu managed to scream.

'**P-Please…Ki-iara…help me…I-I don't want to…die…'**

That memory flash was enough to make Kiara's eyes narrow. What the hell have I been doing these pasted 5 years? All I have been doing is being all depressed about his death and only trying to act like my self…but that isn't me…that isn't Kiara Yagami!...I don't have any fears when it comes to being reckless…I tend to think about it later on after I do it…

With the boost of adrenaline in her favour…haha not really…Kiara quickly looked around for the sharpest or bluntest object she could find before it was too late. However the only thing she found was a bin lid and a fallen of branch…that would do.

"Get off Sayu you mother fuckers!" Kiara yelled as she hit one of them in the face with her branch. The man yelled as his hand went to his face instantly.

Now this is the part where Kiara beats them all up and saves Sayu from being raped. Then they go home and tell Light how awesome Kiara was and he admits that she was always better than him. Then, magically, kira sees how awesome Kiara is and stops killing but gives her the power to do so if she pleases. And then Kiara rules the world…

…yeah but I think everyone knows that doesn't happen…

'Didn't really think this through…' Kiara thought weakly as the man was already back up and had gotten out a gun from his pocket.

'_You're an idiot…don't think I'm helping you…'_

"Thanks, real help you are." Kiara muttered to herself.

"N-No please, please don't kill her! If y-you do I'll bite of my…" Sayu threatened before they pulled a cloth over her mouth.

Kiara just stared at the gun in front of her as she tried thinking a smart way out of this…reverse psychology.

"Fine shoot me then-" The gun fired and only missed her head by a few centimetres. 'SHIT! THEY ACTUALLY SHOT!'

"What do we do with her?" One of them asked.

'_Kiara I know you suck in situations like this but PLEASE don't do anything to upset them, just go along with-'_

"Hey I know what we can do; let's let both of them go." Kiara said under her breath but just high enough for them to hear her. Then she quickly looked around, "Who said that? But you know you should probably listen to him, he seems like a smart guy."

"Is this girl fucking serious?" The man with the gun asked in an annoyed tone.

'_KIARA I SAID NOT TO DO ANYTHING!' _Kiara winced.

'Ok, ok I'll try…'

"We can't let her live, she knows who we are and what we are doing. Plus the girl in the van said that she was her sister."

"If that's the case then she might tell Soichiro and are whole plan would busted."

The one holding the gun growled, "Then let's just kill her and get it over with."

The bigger man put his hand up signalling to stop, "Look just get her in the van for now before you cause a scene. I'll ask Mello what to do."

'_MELLO!'_

'Why are you pissed? I'm the one that is getting possibly kidnapped or killed!' Kiara gulped as the man put the gun to her head and motioned her to the van.

'_That little- AH! That's the last time I trust him! Dammit I knew he was dangerous but STILL! He is going to ruin everything!' _

'Angel, could you, hm I don't know…maybe HELP ME!'

"Hurry up!" The man threatened as he pushed me forwards.

"Ok, ok don't get your fucking panties in a twist." Kiara growled as she cautiously got in the van.

"Sayu!" Kiara cried as she crawled over to her knocked out sister. She felt the van tip slightly as one of the men got in the back with them. He took his own gun out and pointed it at us.

'Dammit…if this Mello says to get rid of me this guys going to kill me! …I at least wanted to go out in a bang- hmm maybe I could still do that-'

"AH!" Kiara yelped as she skidded backwards when the van started to move. "Warning next time!"

"Would you shut up? Dammit don't we have anything to tie her up with." The man said with irritation.

"Well we were only expecting one hostage." The one driving replied.

Kiara decided to study the man in front of her. Short dark hair, smallish eye…haha moustache…and quite a built up body.

"So…" Kiara said as she stared at the man in front of her, "Am I gonna die?"

"Heh, probably." He replied with a cocky grin.

"Jeez, sorry for being the conversation starter." She huffed at the rude kidnapper.

"The fuck is wrong with you girl?" The man said as he gave her a weird look.

She shrugged, "Not my first kidnapping, even if this wasn't necessarily directed at me..."

"Not your first kidnapping-"

"Hey!" The man driving yelled, "Stop socializing with the hostage! I'm on the phone to Mello so keep it down!"

'_Wait Kiara you have your phone, don't you? They didn't take it! Kiara this is great!'_

'Ah that's right…Thanks Angel, I could have been in a lot of trouble there.' Kiara nodded as she took out her phone and held it out in front of her.

"Hey, dude with moustache, you forgot to ditch my phone before you dragged me in the van!" She explained boredly.

'…_fucking dumbass."_

His eyes widened in shock at his mistake but then his expression changed to a blank one, "Why the hell would you tell me that?! You must be stupid; you could have phoned someone without me noticing."

"But wouldn't that take away the whole point of being kidnapped?"

"Zakk, did you just hear that?" The moustache man asked.

"…I do but I do not believe it." The guy driving, who was apparently called Zakk, said. "So what do we do with her Mello?"

"Who's Mello?" She asked boredly, even though she had a good idea who he was.

"No one you need to know about."

"Hm…I bet he likes to say hello…and his favourite colour is yellow…and he is a jolly fellow…and he likes jello…and his name is Mello." Kiara rambled boredly.

Some guy in the front seat snickered earning a harsh hit on the shoulder from Zakk, "Would you not encourage her Jack."

"Jack…" Kiara began her second ramble, "He likes to pack…he has a straight back…he goes quack…has a friend called Zakk…his name is Jack."

This time it was Zakk and Moustache man that snickered.

'Oh yeah, I know I'm the greatest hostage ever!'

'_I…What- But…HOW?!'_

'Well you've been in my mind the whole time right? Then you must know I'm used to dealing with kidnappers. Because of my eyes a lot of people target me…of course not many people know of it, but those who do are now in jail. I'm just thankful that my dads a cop otherwise I would have been screwed all those other times.'

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon." With that Zakk ended his phone call.

"So what did he say?" Moustache man asked as he loaded his gun.

'…The moment of truth…youth…booth…'

'_SHUT IT! You're about to be killed!'_

'…Will you just shut up?!' Kiara thought bitterly. Of course she knew that, of course she was scared…when she gets scared she begins going on about random nonsense.

"He said we could use her as insurance, in case Soichiro tries to think of a plan to get his other daughter without giving us the notebook."

"Hm smart plan." Kiara nodded.

"…"

"…"

"I think you were dropped on your head as a child."

"37 times and counting."

"Well it's the most interesting hostage I've ever had."

"Oh does that mean you're gonna be nice to me?"

"We're a fucking Mafia…we are not going to be nice to you…this isn't some fucking holiday trip."

"A mafia?! Well that's a new one…" Kiara wondered what the Mafia wanted with Sayu.

'What's with all this talk about a notebook and why is my dad involved? I don't believe that they would go through all this trouble just to get back someone's diary.'

'_They're talking about the death note, kira's killing weapon. If you write down someone's name with there face in mind that person will die.'_

'So that's how he kills. But how did he get it in the first place. Another question is why these guys want it and why my dad has it. He has it right? That's why they have kidnapped us.'

'_Yes that's right, look I'm not explaining anything else. I'm still trying to think of a way to get you away from Mello, he is no good!'_

Kiara was in deep conversation with Angel that she didn't even notice Moustache man (Wow I really need to find out his name) go behind her and put a cloth full of chloroform over her nose and mouth. Kiara's eyes widened as she made an attempt to get away from it, but by that time she was already getting dizzy.

And then everything went black…sack….quack…


	4. Journey to the hideout

** Re-write: Kiara Yagami, sister of a god: Are journey to the hideout! **

**L.A.B.B Murder case: ****Thanks :P**

"The stupid girl won't wake up!"

'Hmm…what's going on' Kiara thought tiredly as she slowly opened her eyes. Her memory was blurred for a few seconds before she realised what was going on.

'Oh yeah, Sayu and I were kidnapped…Sayu?!' Kiara suddenly jumped up, causing her to feel dizzy from the sudden movement, and looked around in a panic for her elder sister.

"Oh so now you finally wake up!" She turned around to find an irritated Zakk.

"Where are we? Where is Sayu?" Kiara asked.

"She's not here idiot and if you would have woken up sooner you would have known that! Damn women these days." Kiara just cursed at him under her breath.

"Well then where is she?"

"She's on a plane heading for LA."

"Oh ok then- WHAT?! LA!" Kiara yelled.

"Would you shut the fuck up?! God I preferred you unconsious. Look the only reason you are not tied up is that we are at the airport. Now listen good." He began as he hid his gun under his jacket but still had it so that it pointed at Kiara, "You are going to act normal here ok and you will go by Clare Kindra. That name is on your fake passport so don't forget it, if you even try to call for help we will shoot you right then and there."

"Ok fine then." Kiara nodded. 'All the way to LA? Dammit this is the first kidnapping I've had that has gone over seas-'

"Shit!" Kiara growled in frustration, "I finally got off the damn thing and now I have to go on another bloody plane!"

"Shut up and stop complaining!" Zakk demanded as he got out the van, dragging Kiara out with him.

'Alright so all I have to do is not panic and I won't get shot. I can do that.'

'_Let's hope so…'_

Kiara glances over at Jack since she didn't even realise he was still here. Shrugging it of they wait in line to show the tickets and get there bags (Which appears out of no where) stored into the plane. When it was there turn everything was going smoothly until the woman at the desk next to are counter looked at us suspiciously.

"Excuse me, just for security reasons but we would like to know your relationship with this young girl." The women demanded as she looked at them cautiously.

'_Kiara, luck is really on your side-'_

The two men's hesitation was enough time for Kiara to do what she was best at. Annoying the fuck out of everyone!

"They're my gay dads of course!" Yep that definitely got a reaction not only from the women but the two Mafia men as well.

"Gay dads?" Jack growled in a threatening way.

Kiara lightly smacked his arm, "You, stop being a silly goose!" She then looked at the confused and shocked women with a pitiful look, "You got to excuse them, they're really self conscious about there sexuality. Well he is anyway," She said pointing to Jack, "My real dad is that one." She then pointed to Zack, "But him and my mum broke up because he was secretly gay but now he doesn't care and wants everyone to know that gays are ok! I mean come on look at his hair! So please I would appreciate it if you didn't give them a hard time about it."

"W-What, no of course not that's not what I meant I was just-"

"Are you a homophobe…" Kiara then quickly looked down at her nametag, "…Margret?"

"N-No…oh I'm terribly sorry, please have a pleasant trip." And with that the women left us along.

'…_I think you have a secret fetish for being kidnapped…'_

'Just shut up ok, either way I would have been killed or they would have given an excuse.'

'_I thought you were bad at lying!'_

'Haha well when it comes to annoying people anything is possible. Plus it sort of came up in my mind when I began thinking if they have any wives or girlfriends, then I thought 'hey they might be gay for each other'…and then, well you know the rest.'

'…_Idiot.'_

When they had finished giving their luggage to the lady Zakk narrowed his eyes, "You are so dead."

Kiara smirked, "It was either that or 'Oh these guys, yeah there just Mafia men that kidnapped me and are taking not only myself but my sister to LA as hostages."

Jack growled, "I hate your fucking guts."

Kiara looked at him in mock shock, "Language Jackingson."

Jack ran a hand through his hair trying to suppress his anger and embarrassment, "Fucking hell. And call us by are fake names, Mark and Jordon."

"Ha my name is so much cooler than yours." Kiara said smugly.

"You really have been kidnapped a lot haven't you?"

"8 times and counting."

"Why the fuck would anyone want to kidnap you?"

"…"

It was only then that they noticed the change in their hostage's behaviour…only because for once she didn't talk. The two Mafia men shrugged it off, they didn't really care they were just doing there part in Mello's plan. No matter how interesting this girl was it wasn't like they had secret feelings for her like in all those cheesy films. They actually couldn't give a fuck.

"Oh by they way…Mark…how are you going to get your gun through security?" Kiara asked suspiciously.

"Just shut up." 'Mark' replied.

Kiara was really confused by the time they got to the security point; how the hell would they get their guns through the beeping machine…Yeah Kiara was never good at remembering what things were called.

Since the only hand luggage they had was Jack's…sorry Jordon's…phone it wasn't a big hassle from there. Now it was time to see how the Mafia men would get there guns through the beeping machine.

Kiara was the first to walk through it and immediately the machine went BEEP. She glared at it as she checked her pockets…nothing. The lady told her to go through again but when she did it went BEEP again.

"AH! I don't have anything on me!" Kiara yelled angrily.

"Please move to the side miss." The lady said as she got out her metal scanner.

After being practically molested by the security guards they eventually found nothing and they allowed Kiara to go through. Said girl glared at her kidnappers as they snickered at the scene. Now she couldn't wait to laugh at them when everyone discovers they have a gun on them.

Zakk glanced upwards at a certain spot on the ceiling before walking through the scanner. Kiara stared in shock when the machine didn't beep. The same happened with Jack.

"Wha-" Kiara mumbled to herself.

"Hm what, were you expecting something to happen Clare?" Jack asked with a hint of smugness in his voice that only Kiara was able to detect.

Said girl glared, "Nothing at all Mark."

"It's Jordon!"

"Same thing." Kiara replied as she walked off to the next station, with Jack to her side and Zakk behind her with his hidden gun pointing at her.

'_Ha don't worry any longer Kiara.'_

'Huh why-'

"Excuse me sirs." One of the security guards called out. "Could you just come here for a moment?"

Both men looked at each other before nodding and walking over to the man. Speaking of the man he looked very familiar, but that might have been because Kiara had been here only two days ago. The security guard checked to make sure they didn't have anything hidden in there clothes, like they did to all suspicious looking people.

'Now I get it! The man will find the gun and they will be taken to jail!'

'_Yeah…hmm-'_

'What's wrong, I thought you would be happier?'

'_It's not that. It's just, I know these men aren't that smart and all, but if this is Mello's plan then I would have thought it would be more difficult to get away. To let a silly thing like this stop him…it's not like him.'_

"Alright thank you sirs." Kiara heard the man say. Now she was beyond confusion. Both men nodded to the security guard before walking back over to Kiara as if nothing happened. How did the man not find the gun?! It was impossible!

It was only when they were about to board the flight when Kiara managed to speak again, "How?"

"Hm?"

"How where you able to fool the guard? How did you even get passed security?"

Zakk laughed, "You really think we would get on a plane with a hostage without making a plan first?"

Kiara looked around to see if anyone was listening before continuing, "What are you on about?"

"We have eyes and ears everywhere." Kiara's eyes widened at that as she remembered the familiar looking security guard. No wonder he looked familiar, he was moustache man! How she didn't remember his moustache earlier surprised her.

"He was-"

"Yep." Jack laughed at Kiara's shocked face.

"But wait, then who is Sayu with?"

"No one you need to worry about."

Kiara glared at Jack before another question came to mind, "What about security."

"You can thank are boss for that."

"Your boss?"

"Yeah, he was able to hack into the security system and cameras. All I had to do was give him the signal." Zakk explained smugly.

Kiara remembered seeing Zakk glance up at the ceiling…the cameras! Dammit that's how! Wait-

"So then why did it keep beeping for me?" Kiara snapped angrily.

"That was for are own amusement." She huffed at Jack's comment.

"Does that mean that they have been watching us this whole time?" The thought sent shivers to her spine.

"That's correct." They had to stop there conversation as the made there way onto the plane. After getting in there seats there discussing began again. There were three seats next to each other and luckily they got a window seat. Kiara was at the end of course just in case she somehow ran out…even she didn't get that. How could she run away?

"So are there cameras in here?"

"No, not here. But don't think about trying anything, we still have the advantage." At first she though he was just being sexist but then Kiara saw the gun in his jacket that pointed at her in a threatening way.

Kiara sighed. Well this was probably the most thought out kidnapping she has ever had; so much that it scared her. Of course she tried to shake it of because, well, she was Kiara Yagami. She didn't get scared…well used to anyway.

"Is my sister safe? I want to speak with her!" Kiara demanded.

"No can do. Even if we could let you there is a chance that your sister will bite her tongue off. We can't have that now, can we?" Zakk explained boredly.

Kiara growled before looking out the window. So she was on a plane again, great. Now she felt sick from being so closed in. She didn't have claustrophobia but it was always on planes that she felt sick. So when the plane lifted of Kiara groaned in frustration since she would be spending around 10 hours on the plane, or 9 hours and 50 minutes to be exact.

Kiara had dozed off for a few hours but when she woke up she saw Zakk on his phone. Kiara rubbed her eye and grumbled at her sore neck, she fucking hated planes; they were horrible to sleep on unless you were in business class or something.

"Yes we will be arriving in 5 hours…no she seems pretty laid back about it…"

Kiara glared at the phone, "Is that Mello?"

"That's none of your business…No not you Mello...yeah…"

Kiara rolled her eyes at the man until her grumpy self returned, "If it is tell him he fucking owes me 5 quid."

Zakk just gave the girl a blank stare, "Are you for real? Why does he owe you that?"

"Because I left my wallet back in the café and it had 5 quid in it." She mumbled tiredly, "Also tell him he has a funny name."

"I'm not a messenger boy…oh you heard that…yes…" She was getting so annoyed at Zakk's loud phone call. He would talk loudly, not enough though that anyone would hear him, and she wasn't able to sleep because of it. Even if she was being kidnapped she had the right to sleep! Kiara's mind was too tired to realise what she was doing. She didn't even remember how she got Zakk's phone in the first place.

"_Zakk? What's going on?"_

"Your face."

"_What? Who is this?"_

"No but really shut the fuck up. Some people are trying to sleep on this shitty flying thing-"

"_A plane?"_

"So SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiara yelled in a whisper down the phone tiredly before Zakk was able to snatch it of her.

"This close…" He threatened as he demonstrated how close he was to snapping with his thumb and index finger. Then he hung up on Mello, not wanting to deal with a pissed of blonde.

"Just like the size of your dick." Kiara managed to say before resting her head on the side.

"What was that?!"

"…"

"…"

"I think she's asleep." Jack pointed out.

"Dammit I didn't sign up for this shit."

Kiara grumbled at the loud voices as she opened her eyes. Jack and Zakk were standing up in their seats, trying to wake the Yagami girl up. She didn't even get the chance to wake up before she was grabbed harshly by the arm and dragged out of the plane.

"What the hell." Kiara muttered tiredly as she weakly glared at Jack.

"Great, why'd we have to get the stupid hostage?" Jack muttered under his breath, "At least the other one wouldn't be this annoying. Plus, that girl, Sayu Yagami, was pretty damn sexy…"

"Hey!" Kiara snapped, now wide awake from overhearing Jack's comment, "That's my sister you're talking about!"

"Why the fuck should I care?" Jack asked irritatedly, "You're the hostage, you shouldn't be arguing with the kidnappers."

Kiara sighed as she wondered into her thoughts. 'Sayu had been the pretty girl out of the two of us (Apart from Light of course *snickers*). She had a pretty delicate face, big brown eyes, a nice tall and skinny body, beautiful shinny brown hair and a wonderful smile that could melt an ice burg. Then there was me…Ruffed up face that was always changing from different emotions, Narrowed like brown eyes, An ok size height but with no curves what so ever and not as skinny as my sister…My hair was pretty thank god…and my personality sends people running or calling me a freak.'

"Get in." Kiara blinked in shock when she suddenly found herself outside the airport and in front of a black van. She must have blanked out from all the deep thinking. None the less she got in the van reluctantly. However the man in the van went to knock her out with chloroform again. Luckily she saw it this time and quickly dodged, poorly I might add, from the man's grip.

Unfortunately though she was no match for members of a Mafia…aka huge fucking men with HUGE muscles…and soon fell into darkness.


End file.
